


suspension

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, F/F, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane learns shibari at Erza's request.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 37
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	suspension

**Author's Note:**

> due to personal reasons I will be loving these two for the rest of my life... also im back writing bad smut for them, to the surprise of no one
> 
> erzajane love fest 2019 came to a close and i hadnt uploaded anything on here which i felt was a shame, so take this
> 
> for bonus content and also edits / aesthetics for everything i write follow me on tumblr - gaymirajane
> 
> to get to know me and my personal brand of hell follow my insta - mozzalong
> 
> we're not allowed to talk about commissions on this website so i definitely do not take them and definitely will not respond to any messages on tumblr regarding them :) 
> 
> thanks!

There was a stress to the situation which Mirajane had never experienced before. Every knot was accompanied with a gasp, and she realised that her lack of confidence had not shown to the red-haired woman. Erza trusted her completely, allowed Mirajane to tie her up without questioning it. 

Even if this was there first time, and the skill was exceptionally new to Mirajane, there was not a part of Erza which did not have faith in her partner. That was what allowed them to do play like this, why they worked so well; the unwavering belief had turned to love, and the love had turned to desire. And Mirajane had never been good at turning down one of Erza’s desires. She had learned shibari at the redhead’s request, and noticing how Erza looked when naked and defenceless... she was glad that she did. 

Mirajane concentrated the ropes around Erza’s legs, taking extra care to drag the ties across the inside of her thigh, pressing a knot against her spread legs. Whenever she rocked whilst suspended, the knot would press against Erza’s clit, and the anticipation of that fact alone had her whining, straining against the binds which Mirajane had placed on her wrists. Seeing how eager Erza had become, Mirajane felt the last of her insecurities fall away, immersing in the moment and the woman splayed so nicely in front of her. 

Rope hooked underneath Erza’s breasts, circling her arms and finishing at her hands. Mirajane pulled Erza’s joined hands around her head and connected the rope to a knot on her back. The red fabric was beautiful against Erza’s tanned skin and flaming hair, and Mirajane was reminded once again how lucky she was. 

Admiring her work, Mirajane pulled on the rope around Erza’s thigh, smirking when the other woman ground, low and guttural, when the knot rubbed her cunt. 

“Are they too tight?” 

“No.” Erza answered too quick, realising her mistake when the word was already out. Mirajane pressed her thumb into one of the lovebites which dotted Erza’s throat, revelling in the way that Erza shuddered, legs clamping together as the pain and pleasure mixed into some intoxicating. 

“Do you remember my rule about speaking?” Mirajane tilted her head to the side, grabbing Erza by the chin to maintain eye contact. 

Erza nodded adamantly, lashes wet and lips parted. Mirajane released her face and smiled.

“Good girl.” 

She moved to stand behind Erza, placing the ropes through the pulley system and allowing herself one shaky breath.

“Are you ready?” 

Erza nodded again, slower this time, but still giving her consent. That was all Mirajane needed. With one tug Erza was half in the air, suspended so that the tips of her toes were barely scraping the ground. Mirajane changed the length of one rope, sending Erza spilling forward and forcing the knot straight against her clit. The knots which sat underneath Erza’s breasts pressed upwards, and the pain was both too much and not enough; Erza whined, eyes wide, drool pooling in her mouth and trickling down her chin. She was completely at Mirajane’s mercy and loved every second of it. 

Suspension was not a kink which Mirajane shared, but she would never tire of this, being in control and watching as Erza gave herself away, letting Mirajane take over. It was an honour, knowing how much Erza loved her, and it spurred Mirajane to learn new techniques, to push Erza until she broke and let Mirajane fix her again. 

Testing the weight and pull and traction, Mirajane gave Erza a gentle push, and the redhead screamed, body arching as her first orgasm ripped through her at the pressure.

“Already?” Mirajane grinned.

Erza was hardly off of the ground and already her legs were shaking, eyes rolling back and mouth open with words she could not speak. If that was how their evening was beginning, Mirajane had to press her thighs together at the thought of what was to come.


End file.
